Because jet engines must be capable of operating at low plane speeds, currently used engines require a rotary compressor stage for supplying air under pressure to the burner section thereof and a turbine stage driven by the exhaust gases of the burner section to rotate the compressor stator. This requirement for rotating machinery has increased the weight of the engine as well as limited the maximum temperatures within the engine. Also, the high rotational speed of the rotating parts has required critical dynamic balancing of the parts and extensive maintenance to keep the engine operating properly.